


I'll Find You Someday

by davelikesbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Sadstuck, dirk strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davelikesbutts/pseuds/davelikesbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha session failed, Roxy ran away into her own nightmare and is searching for her prince, Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You Someday

~Introduction~

She was sitting on the couch waiting, waiting for how long?  
A year... actually, a year from this very day she's been waiting for her prince to return. Today was the anniversary of the day they all failed, they failed the session and where was she? She was hiding, hiding from the terror of death and the idea that everyone she knew was dying or dead. But wouldn't you think that one of the last humans would be used to the idea of death?  
No, she never considered her love to be dying, her best friend to be dying, and most of all... herself.

"You can't hide from death forever, Roxy!"

That was one of the last things she heard from her best friend before escaping into her own universe she called "The Void". She's been living there ever since, with illusions of people she has never seen before all around her. Memories from the past coming to life again and making her dream a nightmare over and over again. She reconstructed the world millions of times striving for perfection... Striving to make herself happy to see the Prince again. But no matter how long of how hard she tried, there was nothing. Nothing of the prince that she once knew and loved.

Until today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be continuing this for once!!! But it might turn into a smut so either be warned or not depending on how you guys like this! uwu <3


End file.
